Jellyfishing
Jellyfishing is a fictional hobby similar to butterfly collecting in the animated television series, SpongeBob SquarePants. It consists of catching Jellyfish in nets. Two of the most well-known jellyfishers are the show's title character and his best friend, Patrick Star. Jellyfishing is one of the most popular hobbies in Bikini Bottom. A popular place to jellyfish is Jellyfish Fields, located on the outskirts of downtown Bikini Bottom. Typically, when Jellyfishing, the jellyfisher needs a jellyfish net and jars. Glasses are recommended for safety, according to SpongeBob SquarePants. In the episode Pineapple Fever and SpongeBob's Last Stand, instead of his glasses, he wears goggles. History Edit Jellyfishing can be traced as far back as the basic prehistoric era. The inventor of the hobby is Squidward Tentacles, who accidentally invented jellyfishing while time traveling.1 He taught a primitive sponge and starfish how to catch jellyfish, because they were torturing themselves with one. In "Ugh," cave drawings of a sponge Jellyfishing can be seen in SpongeGar's pineapple. In medieval times, the jellyfish net is modernized according to the episode, "Dunces and Dragons." Events Edit A jellyfisher's convention entitled the Biannual Jellyfishers' Convention, is held in Ukulele Bottom. In the Jellyfishers' Convention Center, there are displays including the state-of-the-art jellyfish nets display and the harpoon from Jellyfish: The Movie. At the convention, famous jellyfishers set up displays to discuss their Jellyfishing experiences. Such as Dr. Manowar, who was stung by Big Lenny and lived; (but now the scar hurts only when you touch it, which Patrick had to do.) and the Jelly Spotters; their leader, Kevin the Sea Cucumberwho was eventually kicked out, and SpongeBob took over until he turned them down. There is a Jellyfisherman's Expo, which was mentioned in "That's No Lady." Another event, is the Jellyfish Migration. It's not an organized event, but rather a natural gathering of jellyfish from all over the world, and a chance for Jellyfishers and other people to see rare Jellyfish. The Migration lasts three days and occurs annually. The Jellyfish in the Jellyfish migration are: Blue crusted flusters, Speckled squirter, Jufistic jumper, and Golden bruten stinger. The Jellyspotters Edit The Jellyspotters are the world's premiere jellyfish enthusiast club. They appear in the episode "I'm Your Biggest Fanatic". The club's membership consists entirely of generic anchovies except for their leader, Kevin the Sea Cucumber. Kevin is an arrogant jerk and a bully, and has little actual skill in dealing with jellyfish, admitting to only be "in it for the fashion". SpongeBob was Kevin's biggest fan and wanted to join the Jellyspotters. Kevin, intending to harm and humiliate SpongeBob for the entertainment of him and his club, put him through a series of "tests" intended to get him stung. However, SpongeBob succeeds in all of these and Kevin himself gets repeatedly stung. Kevin's final scheme involves attacking SpongeBob with a robotic queen jellyfish, eventually cornering him on the edge of a cliff where he reveals his true intentions (several people are seen living in the chasm below, indicating that they were fans who Kevin did the same thing with, and actually forced off the edge of the cliff). However, the robotic queen jellyfish attracts the real King Jellyfish, who attacks them and corners them in a cave. SpongeBob himself and the Jellyspotters by warding off King Jellyfish with a bubble in the shape of a pie. Even after he saves their lives, Kevin refuses to let SpongeBob join the club. The anchovies, having had enough out of him, rip off his headcap and give it to SpongeBob, making him the new president of the Jellyspotters. However, at this point SpongeBob is no longer interested and turns them down. Jellyfish Edit Types Edit * Pink jellyfish - most common jellyfish. * Blue jellyfish - a rarer jellyfish. * Speckled Squirter - a seven tentacle purple jellyfish that squirts jelly from its main body, rather than it's tentacles. * Two-Fisted Jumper - an orange jellyfish with three tentacles and two fists used from jumping on the ground. * Golden Throated Stinger - a singing gold jellyfish with four small tentacles and one larger arrowhead tentacle. * Lime Dragon Jellyfish-''' In the "Revenge of the Flying Dutchman" game, this jellyfish is a dragon shaped and likes to move up and down. * 'Blue Jellyfish -' In the "Revenge of the Flying Dutchman" game, this jellyfish likes to spin. * 'Purple Jellyfish -' In the "Revenge of the Flying Dutchman" game, this jellyfish likes to move back and forth. Specific Jellyfish Edit * '''King Jellyfish - A large purple jellyfish with a crown. It is attracted to queen jellyfish and very much enjoys pie. Its binomial genomic title is Cnidaria rex. * Queen Jellyfish - A large pink jellyfish that appeared in the episode, "Jellyfishing". In "I'm Your Biggest Fanatic", there is a robot version of this jellyfish. * No Name\Friend - A blue jellyfish that was later renamed "Friend". Creates blue jelly. * Twelvy - A jellyfish named by SpongeBob in the episode, "Jellyfish Hunter." So-called because he was the twelfth one caught that day * Big Lenny - A dangerous jellyfish, with nearly every sting being fatal. However, Doctor Mannowar actually lived through it, and is the only person to ever accomplish this so far. Big Lenny is seen in "I'm Your Biggest Fanatic" as a picture and in the PC game "Operation Krabby Patty" during the jellyfishing game with Sandy and Patrick. * Jeffrey Jellyfish- Technically a fish in a jellyfish costume, is seen twice in "I'm Your Biggest Fanatic". He is chased by Patrick and eventually caught. * 'Dragon Jellyfish -' This jellyfish is a giant dragon that terrorizes the people of medieval Bikini Bottomshire. * 'Jamming Jellyfish -' This jellyfish went home with SpongeBob, and then got all his jellyfish friends to dance. Appearances Edit * In Tea at the Treedome, SpongeBob is seen briefly Jellyfishing a blue jellyfish. * In Jellyfishing, SpongeBob and Patrick forcibly take a severely injured and disabled Squidward to go jellyfishing as part of his "best day ever". Squidward ends up being shocked by a Queen/Mother Jellyfish. * In I Was a Teenage Gary, SpongeBob and Patrick went to the Jellyfishing Convention along with others while chanting "Jellyfishing". * In SB-129, Squidward accidentally "invents" the Jellyfishing sport while visiting prehistoric times. * In Jellyfish Jam, SpongeBob takes home a jellyfish to be his pet. The jellyfish throws a massive dance party with other jellyfish. * In "Nature Pants", SpongeBob attempts to start a new life living as a jellyfish. * In "I'm Your Biggest Fanatic", SpongeBob meets a famous group of Jellyfishers known as the Jellyspotters (see above). * In Jellyfish Hunter, SpongeBob puts a jellyfish's jelly on a Krabby Patty to create a "Jelly Patty". Mr. Krabs starts selling Jelly Patties, which prove to be extremely successful, having SpongeBob eventually catch virtually all of the jellyfish in Jellyfish Fields to use for jelly. Unbeknownst to SpongeBob, Krabs runs a secret factory where jellyfish are killed to extract their juice. * In The Pink Purloiner, SpongeBob believes that Patrick has stolen his Jellyfishing net. * In Pineapple Fever, SpongeBob and Patrick get ready to go Jellyfishing, but they couldn't because of the weather. Jellyfishers Edit References Edit # ^ SB-129 Category:Sports Category:Hobbies Category:Jellyfish Category:Events